In the prior art hammer drills which were only forwardly rotated used hammering mechanisms without safeguards. However, with the use of reversing switches, which are desirable for the drilling operation, it became neccessary to warn the operator not to use reverse during hammering. A warning is a partial solution, but unfortunately the operator had no restraint against operating the tool in reverse during hammering.